


Glance

by Aurora1410



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Eye Contact, Fluff, I'm so in love with them, M/M, Squads, They're so in love with each other, everyone knows
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9096751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora1410/pseuds/Aurora1410
Summary: Isak era convinto che la conversazione che i ragazzi stavano avendo doveva essere indubbiamente interessante, ma non poteva fregargliene di meno mentre lui lo guardava in quel modo.





	

Sentiva le parole scivolargli addosso, come se una bolla invisibile lo isolasse dal resto del mondo. I rumori erano ovattati, le sensazioni amplificate, e tutto si muoveva più lentamente, come se la Terra se la prendesse comoda e per questo ogni secondo durava un minuto, ogni minuto un’ora, e le sue emozioni avevano il tempo per lasciare il segno.

Isak era convinto che la conversazione che i ragazzi stavano avendo doveva essere indubbiamente interessante, ma non poteva fregargliene di meno mentre _lui lo guardava in quel modo_.

La caffetteria della scuola traboccava di adolescenti, non era ancora sicuro di come fossero riusciti a trovare un tavolo abbastanza grande per contenerli tutti. Inizialmente, il tavolo si era diviso in due, le ragazze da un lato ad organizzare chissà quale festa per il Kose-group, e i ragazzi dall’altro che iniziavano un’accesa discussione su chi avesse realmente vinto il torneo di FIFA tenutosi a casa di Jonas la sera prima.

Poi Eva aveva attaccato bottone con Jonas e Mahdi, scambiandosi di posto con Magnus che aveva un _tremendo bisogno di parlare con Vilde di qualcosa_ , Noora aveva portato la sua sedia più vicino ad Eva per partecipare alla discussione e Chris non riusciva a sentire Sana dal suo posto e alla fine erano finiti l’uno di fronte all’altro, ai poli opposti del tavolo.

All’inizio aveva fatto finta di niente, prendendo parte al quasi litigio fra i suoi amici e le due ragazze, non capendo nemmeno bene l’argomento in realtà ma riuscendo comunque a tenere il filo, annuire nei momenti giusti e anche a fare qualche battuta azzeccata. Even dall’altro lato stava ridendo alle idiozie di Chris e aveva intrapreso un’appassionata conversazione con Sana sull’Islam o qualcosa del genere. Era così bello mentre esprimeva le sue opinioni in modo così spontaneo, le sue labbra così meravigliosamente piene che danzavano veloci, i suoi capelli sempre al posto giusto, tanto soffici e belli che ad Isak pizzicavano le mani per il desiderio che aveva di infilarci le dita.

Le chiacchiere avevano presto perso valore, l’unica cosa che importava era non perdersi nemmeno il minimo movimento, nemmeno la più semplice delle espressioni, nemmeno una delle adorabili rughe d’espressione che si formavano ai lati degli occhi di Even quando il suo sorriso disarmante illuminava il suo viso angelico. Isak si ritrovò a sorridere guardandolo, il petto così pieno di calore nel vederlo così sereno, un normale ragazzo che passava la pausa pranzo con i suoi amici, privo di preoccupazioni.

Even sembrò accorgersi del suo sguardo, perché d’un tratto rivolse il viso verso di lui, incatenando i loro occhi. Isak trattenne il respiro, avvertendo distintamente le farfalle sbattere le ali all’interno del suo stomaco. Nonostante stessero insieme da più di un mese ormai, continuava a provare le stesse sensazioni della prima volta che l’aveva visto in quella stessa caffetteria, ogni bacio aveva lo stesso sapore del primo, ogni carezza la stessa gentilezza della prima, ogni volta che facevano l’amore sconvolgente come la prima in quella suite.

Adesso, esistevano solo loro due. Loro due da soli in tutto l’universo, in tutti gli universi paralleli, a guardarsi in quell’attimo che sapeva di infinito, e _cazzo_ , quanto avrebbe voluto poter affondare all’infinito nell’azzurro degli occhi di Even, del _suo_ Even. Spesso si ritrovava a pensare a quanto la parola ‘fidanzato’ fosse banale in confronto a ciò che provava per lui, anche se probabilmente non avevano ancora inventato una parola abbastanza perfetta per rappresentare quella sensazione. Affetto, devozione, amore, ognuna di queste parole sembrava un sussurro ma lui aveva solo bisogno di urlare, urlare quanto lo amava, quanto lo rendeva felice, pieno, completo, reale. Isak Valtersen aveva smesso di essere l’ombra di se stesso la sera in cui Even Bech Naesheim lo aveva baciato nella piscina di uno sconosciuto, correndo il rischio di essere arrestato. Isak Valtersen si era sentito vivo, aveva iniziato a respirare sott’acqua, aveva preso la sua vita in mano e l’aveva fatta diventare una vita vera, degna di essere vissuta. Even lo aveva salvato, e poi Isak aveva salvato Even. Si erano salvati a vicenda, e sperava di riuscire a trasmettergli tutta la gratitudine che provava attraverso il suo sguardo.

Erano entrambi troppo occupati ad annegare negli occhi dell’altro per accorgersene, ma ora sulla tavola era calato il silenzio. Tutti gli altri li guardavano in religioso silenzio, come se stessero assistendo ad un momento privato che non avrebbero dovuto vedere. Vilde era addirittura arrossita, nascondendo a disagio il viso nella spalla di Magnus, che al contrario faceva viaggiare lo sguardo da Even ad Isak con uno dei suoi sorrisi più grandi. Eva e Noora si scambiarono uno sorriso complice, Sana aveva il tipico sguardo di chi sapeva già tutto prima degli altri. Mahdi prese in mano la situazione, dando una spallata a Jonas, che lo guardò interrogativo per un attimo e poi annuì facendo un breve colpo di tosse. Tutti gli sguardi si spostarono su di lui, tranne quello dei due ragazzi, ancora intenti a sorridersi.

"Ehm … Even?"

Even spostò lentamente lo sguardo dal suo ragazzo a Jonas, alzando le sopracciglia. Isak cercò di ignorare il vuoto che gli si era formato al centro del petto ed abbassò lo sguardo, aggrottando le sopracciglia nel rendersi conto dell’improvviso silenzio dei suoi amici.

"Ti dispiacerebbe fare a scambio di posto?"

Isak spostò lo sguardo sul suo migliore amico accanto a lui, arrossendo di botto e riabbassando lo sguardo, mentre un sorrisetto si formava sulle sue labbra.

"No, non mi dispiace, ma non credo che ci sia bisogno che ti alzi."

Isak alzò di scatto lo sguardo su di lui. Even gli fece l’occhiolino e gli si avvicinò, porgendogli la mano. Il più piccolo dovette lottare per non lasciare che la mandibola gli cadesse del tutto, e con le guance che diventavano man mano più rosse prese la sua mano e si alzò, per poi sedersi sul suo grembo quando Even prese il suo posto. Le sue braccia gli circondarono gentilmente la vita e istintivamente Isak gli circondò il collo con le proprie, posando una guancia fra i suoi capelli, beandosi del suo profumo. Come sempre, non poté fare a meno di sorridere nel notare quanto i loro corpi sapessero esattamente cosa fare, come se fossero stati creati appositamente per incontrarsi e stringersi l’uno con l’altro.

“Halla.”

“Halla.”

Non c’era bisogno di dirsi altro, i loro occhi avevano già detto abbastanza.

Lentamente le conversazioni temporaneamente interrotte ripresero il loro corso, e con esse anche le guance di Isak tornarono del loro solito colore.

Le lunghe dita di Even disegnavano linee immaginarie sulla schiena di Isak, facendogli venire i brividi lungo la spina dorsale. Le loro fronti erano unite, i loro nasi si sfioravano e si accarezzavano dolcemente, ogni tanto chiudevano gli occhi e facevano sfiorare le loro labbra, un semplice tocco per sentirsi ancora più vicini.

“Ti amo.”

Le parole di Even erano poco più che un soffio, ma Isak sapeva di non essersele immaginate. Si allontanò leggermente, abbastanza da riuscire a guardarlo negli occhi come poco prima.

“Ti amo anche io.”

“ _Infinitamente_.”

Era un’affermazione, non una domanda o la ricerca di una rassicurazione: lo sapevano entrambi che erano reali solo insieme, restavano a galla solo se ancorati l’uno all’altro, e ormai lo sapevano anche tutti gli altri.

“ _Infinitamente_.”


End file.
